wrong place, time and knowing the wrong people
by vampiremoney97
Summary: when greg, grissom and nick are called into a crime scene after 6 bodies are found, greg seems to know one of the victims- thats not the worst of it, whoever killed them is after him! :O R and R


**A/N: this is my second Fan-fiction, the first one must have been awful, because I got no reviews, but I'm trying to get better, so please; tell me if this is good. No flames and PLEASE R+R! also, if you didn't know- I love Greg, I mean not as much as i love Gerard Way and Robert Downey Jr. but Greg (Eric) is definitely next along side Dwight Schultz and Sharlto Copley ...I think. you don't realise how much reviews mean to me, so PLEASE! *puppy dog face* ... anyway, here ya go...OH WAIT! Orlando Bloom- that's who the other one is in my list! anyway, yeah- go on; read to your heart's content**

Chapter 1

1. Am; most boring time during the graveyard shift; _especially_ for Greg. The only thing interesting for him was his music, of course at 1 in the morning, when Catherine is tired and complaining that she can hear the whole way in her office (which she never can, it's just Hodges kissing ass, _again_), or when Grissom says that he can't read his books with the 'distraction', or, of course, when Nick says that he needs time to think, or simply just search the Break room for Greg's hidden stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee or porn magazines. So he was stuck; in the boring, gleaming white not to mention _quiet_ lab, where he'd sit and try not to doze off or run tests when ordered.

He wished something interesting would happen; since nothing had in a fortnight. At that moment Grissom came walking around the corner; never really made you jump, I mean, you could see the whole floor, it was freaking glass walls! '_What does Grissom want this time?' _thought to himself just as he was lifting his head from his arms.

"Hey, good news!"

"You went deaf, so I can listen to music?" he asked sarcastically without any eye contact, whilst he fiddled with a pencil on the desk.

"No…" he started, stretched, yawned and continued, "but, you're coming to a crime scene with me, Nick and Catherine." He perked up at this; finally interesting in being able to get out of this cramped lab.

He let out a victory 'yes' as he stood up and took off his lab coat.

He met Nick downstairs after he had his vest on; Grissom and Catherine were already there, most likely checking the perimeter.

In the car of course, Nick would never let him put on music, not Greg's music anyway; not when _he_ was driving, no way.

"So what are we being called out for anyway?" asked Greg after talking about _everything_ else.

"Possible 420, I think"

"Homicide, huh…?"

"Yep, in the middle of the night, that's normal" he said, the last bit quite sarcastically.

Greg laughed at his friend for about the 100th time tonight….or this morning.

"Okay, so why are four of us needed?" he asked after settling back into his seat.

"There's a lot to do, 6 bodies"

"Whoa" he replied, raising his eyebrows, "well _somebody _had a busy night"

Nick answered with a nod as he pulled up just outside of the crime scene.

They ducked under the tape stared in a mixture of horror and astonishment at the mess of the place, the hall had blood _everywhere_; door, walls, ceiling, floor, stairs.

But that wasn't the problem for Greg; the problem was the one body sprawled out across that hall, arms and legs twisted in odd angles, eyes wide in fear, deathly pale, cold and drained of blood…lifeless. He stepped cautiously towards it, still not believing his eyes; it wasn't real, it couldn't be…could it?

He now stood over the body, staring at what he knew, but didn't want to believe. The colour completely drained from his face as he covered his mouth with his hands, fell to the floor, backing away; his eyes still wide with fear and disbelief. Catherine, Nick and Grissom were at his side in an instant. Catherine put her gently on his shoulder and started shaking him out of the trance that he was in, "Greg? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Lizzy…"

"What? Lizzy? Greg, who's Lizzy?" it was Grissom that chirped in this time.

"Elizabeth! THAT'S ELIZABETH!" he shouted as tears welled and he turned a green colour.

"Oh, god, he's gonna be sick!" said Catherine; half freaking out.

"Get a bucket!" ordered Grissom and Nick passed him one in an instant; and greg vomited in it straight away.

"Catherine take him out to the truck, get him some fresh air, calm him down a bit, okay?" asked Grissom a little bit more calmly this time.

Once Catherine had managed to pick off the ground, holding his arm, rubbing his shoulders and whispering a few soothing words, Grissom turned to Nick, "Do you know who this 'Lizzy' person is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" he took a deep breath and continued, "She's Greg's girlfriend"

**TBC**

So watcha think? should i continue? if its awful then no- but if i get good reviews then I'll continue- also, if you diss it...then i will get the A-team to kill your ass! JUST KIDDING BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME!


End file.
